An Averon Easter
by F33l2 F4c70ry
Summary: My Pokémon, Ra and Snea, discover that nobody got their candy on Easter Morning! So, banding together, they set out on an action-packed adventure to save the Easter Bunny from whatever trouble he's gotten himself into!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, crud. Smosh has given me inspiration. And guess what? Ra is Anthony and Snea is Ian. **

**Yeah, have fun with this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or Pokémon. All I own is the little changes and the human forms.**

Ra and Snea, in their human forms, were ready to go to sleep. Snea was super excited for Easter, but Ra didn't really appreciate the idea of a giant bunny breaking into your house and leaving you candy. It was like Christmas, except worse. Snea had asked him to tuck her in, and since he was the only one that can keep her still longer than five seconds, he obliged.

"Okay," Ra said, wrapping the snowflake-covered blanket around the girl, "you'd better get to sleep or 'the Easter Bunny' might not come." He got up to leave.

"Wait!" Snea called out. Ra turned.

"Do you think... maybe, you can tell me a bedtime story?" She asked, Poochyana eyes in play.

Ra sighed. "Okay." He said as he walked to the side of her bed.

"Alright, so, once there was this little gnome named Snookie-"

"Dude, you've already told me that story a buhmillion times!" Snea pouted. "Tell me a new one!"

"Fine." Ra said, annoyed.

_It was Easter morning and a boy and his Pikachu were just waking up._

"Can the boy and the Pikachu be us?" She asked.

Ra groaned.

_Okay, me and my Pikachu Snea were just waking up-_

"Wait, how come _I_ have to be the Pikachu?!" Snea asked, her hyperness returning. "You be the Pikachu!"

"How about we're both humans and shut the crud up?!" He asked. "This is _my_ story!"

Snea nodded, understanding. She raised her hand. "Can I at least be more epic?"

"Whatever!" Ra shouted.

In the story, Snea is now a Weavile.

"Awesome." Snea commented.

_Anyway, so we rushed aboveground to get our..._

_"Candy!" The children shouted. _

_Little did they know that there was no candy to speak of! Snea devolved out of sadness and surprise._

_"What'd you do with the candy?!" Ra asked his friend._

_"I didn't touch it!" Snea retaliated._

_"Then where the heck are they?!" Ra questioned, gesturing to the bare ground._

_"Didn't you hear?" A Chatot alerted as he flew down from a tree. "NOBODY got candy! Oh Arceus, oh Arceus, Arceus!"_

_Ra and Snea looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "Uh, who are you?" Ra asked._

_"Oh, I thought I'd just spread the new-" He started as Snea sliced him in half._

_Ra gawked at the scene. "Why'd you Slash him?" He asked when he regained his motor skills._

_"That's what claws are for, right?" Snea smiled._

_"Can we at least find out who the Pokémon are _before_ you Slash them?!" He asked, hands thrown into the air._

_"Fiiiine." Snea groaned, retracting her claws back into her fingerless gloves._

* * *

_"If nobody got candy, that can only mean one thing!" Ra said as they drove down a frost-covered road. Snea was playing with the snow crystals she could scoop up._

_"The Easter Bunny sold it for herbs?" She spelled with the ice._

_"No!" Ra said as he brushed the crystals out of his face. "The Easter Bunny's in trouble!"_

_"So _that's_ why we're driving towards the Abundant Shrine!" Snea discovered._

_"Duh."_

_"I just thought you forgot where we lived."_

* * *

_"Hey dere!" A Fearow with an obvious accent greeted. They were stopped at the entrence to the Unova region. "So, what's your reason for coomin to the Unova region, eh?"_

_"Oh, I'm just passing through to the Abundant Shrine." Ra answered._

_"Oh, de Aboondant Shrine, eh?" The Fearow said. "__And what aboot you, eh?" He asked, turning to Snea._

_"What?" Snea asked._

_"Ya, what aboot you, eh?" The Fearow repeated._

_"Uh, no boots, thanks." Snea answered._

_"I didn't say what aboot boots, I said what aboot you, eh?"_

_"Boots?"_

_"Yeah, aboot!"_

_"What_ about_ boots?!"_

_"Not what aboot boots, what aboot you! Aboot! Aboot!"_

_"WHY ARE YOU SO OBSESSED WITH BOOTS?!" Snea yelled._

_Suddenly, a ninja jumped out of nowhere and knocked the Fearow out with a Roundhouse Kick to the face! The Pokémon screamed._

_"None shall pass to the Abundant Shrine!" The ninja told them in a disgustingly cute voice. "You turn around now, or your souls will be mine!"_

_"Hm, let me think about that." Ra said as he slammed on the gas, slammed into a surprised ninja, and knocked her backwards. She landed on the ground headfirst, then bounced into a tree. Our main Pokémon jumped out of the car and ran to her side. She was coughing up blood and looked at them with pleading eyes._

_"Who is__ she?" Snea asked. Ra grabbed the ninja's mask and yanked it off, revealing a Buneary!_

_Ra gasped. Snea also gasped. "It's one of the Easter Bunny's Little Helpers!" She announced._

_Ra grabbed the Buneary by the shoulders and shook her, commanding "Tell us who you are and why you're trying to stop us!"_

_"Okay!" She answered in her squeaky voice. "My name is Claire Peabody! I was trying to stop you guys so you wouldn't-"_

_And then Snea sliced her in half._

_Ra glared at the speedy girl. "What the crud, Snea!?" He yelled._

_"You told me I could kill people after they told us their name!" She answered._

_"But-she was-GHA!" Ra stuttered, then groaned. He walked back to the car, Snea following close behind._

* * *

"And they all lived happily ever after, the end!" Ra said, annoyed.

"Dude, that was like, the _worst_ ending ever!" Snea complained.

"Too bad!" Ra replied. "Take it up with 'the Easter Bunny!'" He got up to leave.

"NOT SO FAST!" Snea yelled as she tackled him to the ground and aimed her claws at his throat. "Tell me the rest of the story or you're gonna end up like that little Buneary!"

"Wa...," Ra sputtered. He stared at Snea. "Are these claws still loose?"

Snea looked at her claws. "Eh, probably no-AA!" Snea yelled, seeing the claws slide out of their places aimed directly at Ra's throat and face.

Tune in next time to see if Ra gets Slashed and dies.

Meanwhile, the claws are slid through the air and land delicately on the floor next to Ra.

Just kidding, he survives! ^u^

But seriously, tune in next time to see the rest of the story, and see if they save Easter after all!

And see if Ra ever admits his feelings to Snea!

"What?!" Ra asked the fourth wall as Snea smiled at him. He blushed.

"Aw, dangit!" He yelled.

**Yes, I support shipping my Pokémon! Ra and Snea work so well together, you know! =u=**


	2. Chapter 2

**That took longer than expected. Welp, have fun is all I can say!**

**Disclaimer: Read the last chapter's disclaimer. I feels lazy.**

PREVIOUSLY ON AN AVERON EASTER:

Snea: *super deep voice* Can you tell me a bedtime story about Easter?

Ra: *points evilly* FINE YOU LITTLE **!

Me: *slaps Ra for cursing*

* * *

Ra: The Easter Bunny's in trouble!

Snea: So THAT'S why we're driving to the Abundant Shrine!

* * *

Ninja Buneary: You turn around now, or your souls will be mine!

* * *

Snea: It's one of the Easter Bunny's Little Helpers!

* * *

Ninja Buneary: I was supposed to stop you guys so you wouldn't- *Slashed in half*

* * *

AND SO IT CONTINUES.

CRY REFERENCES.

* * *

_Ra was now driving the two of them down the routes to Abundant Shrine while Snea was barfing._

_"I can't believe I Slashed a midget!" She said sickly._

_"Well technically, she was an elf." Ra said, turning down Route 15._

_"Oh, well that's not too bad! I hate elves!" Snea banged her fist against the side of the car._

_**Five seconds later**_

_"Are we there yet?" Snea whined._

_"Almost." Ra groaned. He thought for a second, then tapped Snea's shoulder. "You know, it's pretty crazy to think that I'm actually _driving_ right now." He smiled._

_"Huh?" Snea tilted her head in confusion._

_"Yeah, I'm only twelve in human years!" He chuckled. "So technically, I'm breaking the law!"_

_"Oh Arceus!" Snea exclaimed before she barfed. "You know I get lawsick!"_

_Ra sighed and turned his attention back to the road. His eyes widened and she shook Snea out of her nauseated trance. "Look!" He exclaimed._

_Ahead of them was the Abundant Shrine, except now newborn Bunearies were frolicking through the fields. Little bug Pokémon were hanging from the trees and crawling around with their friends. It was the cutest scene ever._

_"Whooooooooaaaaaaaa." The kids gasped._

* * *

_"We have visitors!" An Aipom announced in a comically nasally voice. "I'll take care of them." He was aiming his sniper rifle at the car as it drove towards the Abundant Shrine and Snea barfed some more._

_"Wait." His boss, a Mothim, said. "Let them get closer. Then we'll strike."_

* * *

_Ra parked the car inside the castle I mentioned earlier._

"You didn't mention a castle!" Snea said.

"I didn't mention one? Too bad." Ra retorted. "Anyway,"

_The inside of the Easter Bunny's castle was just as magnificent as the outside. I don't care if I didn't mention what the outside looked like, Snea. Just accept it was cool. Several Pokémon were singing a song._

_"We are happy elves making fun and joy!_

_Making all the candy for the girls and boys!_

_"The Easter Bunny is the best, oh we love him so!_

_The Easter Bunny is our best friend, yo yo yo!"_

_"This is _amazing_!" Snea exclaimed._

_"Yeah, I don't know why that ninja Buneary was so mean!" Ra exclaimed. "These guys _love_ the Easter Bunny!"_

_"May I please have your gloves?" A Purrlion asked Snea. "No hipster clothes are allowed in the Easter Bunny's Castle! Tee hee!"_

_"Oh, silly me!" Snea said as she took off her gloves and handed them to the Purrlion. "Here!"_

_The Purrlion walked away, snickering._

* * *

_"We got the stupid-looking one's deathgloves!" The Aipom announced._

_"Excellent." The Mothim replied. "Now kill them!"_

* * *

_Alarms sounded. The door was now blocked by a mountain of candy. The Pokémon were now aiming their weapons at the car as a screen slid down from the ceiling, revealing the Mothim._

_"Why did you venture here?!" He commanded._

_"What's going on?!" Ra yelled. "Where's the Easter Bunny?!"_

_"None of your Combeeswax!" The Mothim_ replied.

Snea groaned. "When do people start dying already?"

Ra looked confused. "What?"

"This is SUPER boring!" Snea complained. "No one's died yet!"

Ra was starting to get ticked off. "Well, maybe if you shut up for _one_ second, we'd get to the dying part!" He spat out.

Snea looked hurt. Ra took a deep breath. "Anyway...,"

_"But enough of that." The Mothim said. "Now it's time for the both of you to _die_. Men, ready?"_

_"Ra, I don't feel good!" Snea moaned. "You know I get deathsick!"_

_"Aim..."_

_Snea's mouth filled with the vomit she was trying to hold in._

_"Aaaand FIRE!"_

_As soon as the Mothim spoke those words, Snea let lose all she had in her. The vomit projected at a Butterfree, who accidentally shot a Beedrill, who accidentally let a Twin Needle hit two other Pokémon, then the Purrlion screamed as she was shot with a Hyper Beam. After a few seconds of just sitting there, Ra and Snea slumped down into their seats so they wouldn't get shot._

* * *

_The Aipom aimed at them, whispering "Say goodbye!" But milliseconds before he could pull the trigger, a headless Starly fell backwards and landed on the Tower Self-Destruct button. "Oh sh-!" He yelled before he was shot into the air, likely dying from asphyxiation._

* * *

_"Oh crud, they're all dead!" Ra exclaimed._

_Snea grabbed her gloves from the Purrlion's corpse. "That's what you get for taking my gloves, eight one seven see hash tag!"_

_Ra turned to her, confused. "What?!"_

_"817c#." Snea explained._

_Suddenly, a high-pitched man voice rang through the room. The kids ran blindly through the hallways until they reached a jail cell. Inside was-_

_"The Easter Bunny!"_

**_Hey, I was talking!_**

"Avery, I'm trying to tell the story!" Ra yelled at the ceiling.

**Well _I'm_ trying to write this story! It's next to impossible when you guys keep interrupting my typing!**

"Avery, can he just tell the story?" Snea asked.

***groan* Fiiiiiiiine.**

"Thank you!" Snea smiled.

Ra scratched his chin. "Now where was I... Oh yeah!"

_"We've come to save you!" Snea exclaimed._

_"Oh, thank you kids!" The over sized bunny replied._

_"Snea and Ra." Snea introduced. "We're on Santa's Good Pokémon List every year?"_

_There was an awkward silence before the Easter bunny said "Oh, yeah! Just get me out of here before the Pokémon come!"_

_Ra grabbed a nearby lever and pulled it, but nothing happened. He kicked the cell door in anger, which in return fell forward. Ra facepalmed, but grabbed the Easter Bunny's arm._

_"C'mon, let's get to your sleigh or whatever you drive so you can save Easter!" He yelled, dragging the bunny after him. Snea smiled and skipped beside them until..._

_"NOT SO FAST!" The Mothim commanded._

_"Slash him, Ra!" The Easter Bunny commanded Snea._

_"I'm Snea!"_

_"Yeah, whatever! Just Slash him, Dude!" The Easter Bunny clearly didn't care who was who._

_"The Easter Bunny isn't who he seems." The Mothim explained. "He's evil! And he's planning on-" He was interrupted by being Slashed._

_Ra was freaking out silently as he moved his mouth but was unable to form words. Snea was glaring at the Easter Bunny, who had taken her gloves._

_"Hey! Only _I_ am allowed to Slash people with my gloves!" She yelled, snatching them from the bunny's paws._

_"Uh, what was he about to say about you being evil?" Ra asked._

_The Easter Bunny laughed evilly. "Weeeell..._

_I am the Evil Bunny_

_And I am so mean!_

_Tired of being so nice_

_And so clean!_

_I've always been good_

_And no one gives a (BLEEP!)._

_So I'm gonna blow up the world _

_With exploding Peeps!"_

_"Exploding Peeps?!" Snea exclaimed._

_"Yeah, Peeps stuffed with bombs!" The Easter Bunny held the colorful chicks out for them to see. "I'm gonna put them inside the microwaves of every old guy in the world!"_

_"But what about the good old guys that love you?" Ra asked._

_"They can ** ***** *** *** and *** in the *** so then they'll have to **** sideways!" The over-sized bunny replied._

_The Pokémon gasped. "But we love you!" Ra exclaimed._

_"Too bad!" The Easter Bunny grabbed Snea's gloves and extended the claws to maximum length._

_Snea pleaded, "Wait! No! Bunny!"_

_"Yo, yo, yo!" The bunny said, Slashing the kids to ribbons._

"Dude, that ending is messed _up__!_" Snea complained. "Now I'm _never_ gonna get to sleep!"

"Fine! You are _such_ a baby!" Ra groaned.

_"Wait! No! Bunny!"_

_"Yo, yo, yo!"_

_But before the Easter Bunny could Slash them to ribbons, a nasally scream was heard. It was nearly silent at first, but grew in volume.  
_

_We go Arceus Mode and see the Aipom who was supposed to die of asphyxiation falling towards the castle.  
_

_"Whoa," He exclaimed, pausing his screams of terror. "the blast from that explosion sure sent me flying really high!" He continued screaming, crashed through the ceiling, and landed on the Easter Bunny._

_Snea walked over to the rubble and picked up her claws. "Is he dead?" She asked, turning to Ra._

_As soon as she said this, a paw shot out of the rubble zombie style. "Please! Help me kids!" The Easter Bunny pleaded. "I've seen the error of my ways, and I want to save Easter!"_

_Snea engaged her ninja speed and Slashed the Easter Bunny's arm to shreds, and when she was finished, simply said "Nope."_

Snea was starting to cry now. "So I kill the Easter Bunny and end Easter altogether?! Dude, that's even _worse_!"

Ra groaned as he papped Snea's forehead. She slowly calmed down, even making a purring sound. "Then how about this? We decide to save Easter ourselves, so we pack up Santa's sleigh (which he borrowed) full of candy."

_Ra looked over to the Stantler driving Santa's sleigh. "Drive! We have to spread Easter obesity to _everyone_!__"_

_The lead Stantler turned to Ra, confused. "Hey! You're not the Easter Bunny!"_

_"Eight one see seven hashtag, he said DRIVE!" Snea yelled as she aimed her claws. The Stantler screamed, sending the others to their work of flying._

"In a sleigh? That's boring!" Snea complained.

Ra groaned and glared. "Fine! We deliver the candy on a... flying Blastoise!"

_Ra and Snea sat on the Blastoise's shell, Snea loading candy into his cannons. Ra nodded, Snea kicked the shell, and candy was fired at multiple houses. They all blew up, but somehow the Pokemon were okay._

_By the end of noon, we'd delivered candy to every skinny and fat Pokemon in the world, and Easter was saved._

_The end._

"How's that for a story, 817c#?"

Snea couldn't answer, seeing as she was sleeping adorably. Ra smiled. "Happy Easter little murderer." He kissed her head lightly, then walked out of the room.

**Aw, we end on an adorable note!**

**Also, if you have an idea of what I should parody next, leave a review! I'm thinking of doing Shane Dawson's Friends 4 Ever with my fantrolls, but I'm not sure.**

**~ATA**


End file.
